1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table assembly, and more particularly to a table assembly easily assembled and dismantled.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional table assembly in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 comprises a tabletop (50) including an annular frame (52), a top (51) having the periphery thereof received in the annular frame (52), and a plurality of cushions (53) each securely received in the annular frame (52) and each abutting the bottom surface of the top (51), and a leg module (60) mounted under the tabletop (50) and including a plurality legs (61) each having its upper end portion secured to the annular frame (52). The annular frame (52) includes a plurality of ears (54) extending laterally from the lower portion thereof and containing a hole (55), and each of the legs (61) includes a threaded post (62) extending upward from the upper end portion thereof and extending through the hole (55), and a locking nut (65) screwed onto the threaded post (62) to secure the tabletop (50) on the leg module (60). However, such an arrangement, requires a tool to unscrew the locking nut (65) from the threaded post (62) such that the tabletop (50) is not easily mounted to and detached from the leg module (20), thereby making assembly and disassembly of the table difficult. The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional table assembly.